Yes, Ser!
by clafount
Summary: As Alistair tries to mentally catalogue Elissa's strong and weak points, he learns quite a bit more than he bargained on about his new Grey Warden partner.


Alistair sat on a log by the fire. Elissa's Mabari war hound was sitting at his feet in quiet anticipation, as the young ex-Templar distractedly moved his spoon around his bowl of stew. He was ruminating on his current favorite topic of late: his fellow Grey Warden.

Try as he might, he simply could not get a handle on her. He stared at the fire and tried to mentally list her good and bad qualities.

_She's got a good sense of humor, superior fighting skills, and is capable of compassion._Alistair mused. _And pretty ice-blue eyes and golden hair and lovely skin…_He glanced up to see that Elissa was currently bending over and helping herself to some of the camp stew.

…_and the most perfectly rounded…_He shook his head. _No! That's not what this is about. Besides, I'm not even supposed to think of her that way._

He smirked at the memory of their first meeting, when she'd told him to stop thinking of her as a woman. "Yes, Ser!" he had responded, and he continued calling her some variation of that to this day. Rather than being offended, she seemed to enjoy the joke.

From there, he'd developed a sort of brotherly rapport with the pretty noblewoman. He was happy filling that role, if that's what she needed, though sometimes she did make it difficult, what with all the _touching him all over his body._

_Ahem._

Alright, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. The touches were mostly of the playful jab, nudge and slap-on-the-back variety, but she also often placed a hand on his arm or shoulder and leaned in close to whisper things and…well, it was getting more difficult to remind himself to call her "Ser…"

Alistair looked around at the rest of the group. They'd acquired two new party members during their first day in Lothering, in addition to the creepy apostate and the faithful Mabari. Cramp was getting crowded.

_That's another thing. I'm not so sure I understand her decision-making process,_he thought.

He could sort of understand the logic of bringing along Leliana, the surprisingly fierce Chantry sister. She'd been doggedly determined to join their little group anyway, and while her talk of visions and devotion to the Maker made Alistair just a _touch_ uncomfortable, she seemed harmless enough.

_Unlike that glowering, murderous giant,_he thought darkly._What exactly were you thinking there?_ He thought again, shuddering. What possible need could they have for a man capable of murdering an entire family? And they still didn't even know why!

Alistair looked over, yet again, at the Qunari, who was now tolerating a rather one-sided conversation with Elissa. He watched as she peppered the man with questions in between wolfing down bites of stew.

_Nosy. But,_ he conceded, _she does have decent table manners._

Alistair sighed and set his bowl of stew down. The Mabari made a high-pitched whine, rested his head on his paws and looked up at him. The pathetic puppy-dog look was rather incongruous with the muscled jaw, head and shoulders of his breed. Still, it was effective.

"Go ahead, Jack." Alistair told the beast. "Guess I'm not that hungry for once."

The hound gave a happy bark and then noisily slurped up the remainder of Alistair's stew. Alistair lowered himself to the ground and rested his back against the log. He lifted his arms and laced his fingers behind his head, staring up at the stars, and continued to mentally take stock of his fellow Grey Warden's attributes.

_She's arrogant and reckless. And sometimes she was rather shockingly and disturbingly__violent__._

Alistair frowned, staring at the stars, trying to puzzle out what made Elissa tick…and snap, like she'd done earlier in the Chantry today.

He was still gazing at the stars some time later when the object of his ruminations loomed into his view as she walked up behind him.

"Alistair," she said. "We need to talk…about today."

He looked up at her upside-down visage. She'd taken off her armor and was wearing the simple white tunic and brown breeches she often donned around camp. With her closely cropped hair, she really could pass for a young boy if you happened to catch her out of the corner of your eye or the light was dark. _Or you were ridiculously nearsighted to the point of functional blindness._

He crossed his arms and lowered his gaze to stare at the fire, trying to remember that he was actually upset with her.

"You mean the part of the day where you nearly brandished your weapon in the Chantry and threatened a Revered Mother with violence because she wouldn't relinquish a confessed murderer into your custody? Is that what part you want to talk about?"

From behind him, he heard Elissa take a deep breath. _Here it comes,_ he thought. _I'm probably about to get some lecture about contradicting her in front of others. Nobles…_

"Yeah, about that…" Elissa said, stepping over the log and sitting down on the log close to him. "I'm really sorry."

He turned to look at her in surprise, but said nothing, watching her. She bit her lip as she looked back at him, trying to read his expression.

_This is a new Elissa,_Alistair thought. _I haven't met Miss Meek before._

"I know you don't know me very well, but I hope you believe me when I tell you that how I acted today… that's really not like me."

Before Alistair could respond she snorted out a laugh and continued. "Actually, to be honest, that's _totally_ like me. I love intimidating and bullying people to get my way. It's kind of one of my favorite things."

Alistair raised an eyebrow.

"So I've noticed," he said dryly. "And I usually approve when you're menacing highwaymen or Loghain's henchmen…but flexing your muscles in front of a little old lady…in the_Chantry_?"

"_Little old lady_," Elissa snorted. "More like, a Revered Mother who decided to play judge, jury and executioner instead of tending to the needs of the people in her care and…"

She stopped herself. After closing her eyes and shaking her head, she began again.

"No, you're right." She placed a hand on his shoulder. _More touching!_

"I know it was a stupid thing to do. My mother always told me 'you can catch more flies with honey than vinegar' but I guess I was always so concerned about being taken seriously as a warrior that I never really learned how to …um…use my honey?"

_Use her honey?_

Alistair stared at Elissa and then noticed the mischievous twinkle in her eye. Lately her game had evolved into saying the most outrageous innuendos in an attempt to get him to blush. She always feigned innocence when pressed, but he _knew_ that she _knew_ what she was doing.

"If you mean," he responded, "'being polite and appealing to people's better natures' I think I may know what you mean. Because otherwise, my Lord Ser, I have no idea what kind of 'honey' a brawny gentleman like yourself could offer."

She took his friendly reply as an invitation to plop herself on the ground next to him.

"Right. That's me! The manliest of manly men." She lowered her voice and continued in a more serious tone. "But seriously, I know I'm sometimes a little too bossy for my own good."

"Heh," Alistair said, raising his hands and shaking his head. "You didn't hear it from me."

"Anyway," she said. "I know I'm just a spoiled noblewo…warrior." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to see his reaction. He tried and failed to hide a smile. Her eyes narrowed, but she went on.

"And I know I'm used to getting my own way, and I can be rather scary, when people try to thwart me."

"_Scary,_"Alistair snorted. "Yes, that's a good way to describe it."

"I'm not really used to being persuasive with sweet speeches and fake smiles," she punctuated the words with an insincere smile and an eye roll. "Especially from people who go out of their way to irritate me," she said scowling. "But I'll try and only use this intimidating physique for good, in the future. I promise."

She grinned at him again then, and the last vestiges of the anger he felt earlier melted away.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, milord, just this once."

They sat there for awhile in companionable silence, listening to Jack snore next to Alistair. He reached over and scratched the Mabari's ears and Jack grunted his pleasure in his sleep. Elissa fiddled with a stick, picking off the bark.

After some time Alistair said thoughtfully, "It must have been hard for you. I mean, the whole 'being taken seriously as a warrior' part. I don't imagine the men make it easy."

Elissa snorted. "No, they don't always. That's true." She cocked her head to the side and thought a minute.

"But…no, it wasn't really hard," she said softly. "Nothing in my life was really hard until…" she stopped and gazed off into the distance for a bit.

Alistair winced. He hadn't meant to bring up painful memories. _She's also stoic. Too stoic. She hasn't properly grieved her losses._

"I was sheltered, spoiled," she began again. "It's people like you who have it hard—sleeping in stables, being shuttled off to the Chantry against your will." She elbowed him at that.

_Ow, that's going to leave a bruise. Add freakishly strong to the list,_ he thought, rubbing his arm.

"All those people who are hungry and desperate here in Lothering. Even before this Blight happened, their lives were much more difficult than mine ever was. I'm starting to realize just how easy I had it."

At that Elissa started poking the fire with another stick, trying to stoke it. Alistair groaned internally. Whenever Elissa tried messing with the fire, it inevitably went out. _Bad at fires,_he mentally added.

"Did Duncan tell you that on our way to Ostagar I tried to escape three times?" Elissa said suddenly.

"What? No!" Alistair sputtered. "He never mentioned it. What did he do?"

"He caught me—that's what he did!" Elissa laughed. "You can say what you want about the man, but he is not an easy one to slip away from. "

"Did you try to escape while he was sleeping or…?"

"The first time, yeah. Apparently Duncan's a light sleeper. Or maybe I'm just a klutzy oaf who tripped over the cooking pot on my way out of the camp."

Alistair chuckled. "And the second time?"

"I waited until he was relieving himself and tried to make a run for it," Elissa said.

"You didn't!" Alistair gasped. "What did…oh god, he must have been livid."

"Oh he _was_, let me tell you." Elissa giggled. "I thought that I'd had enough of a head start but the man has a remarkable ability to ahh…stop midway, let's say."

_Poor_ _Duncan_. Alistair shook his head, laughing. _Devious,_he added to the list.

"The third time wasn't much of an attempt. Didn't even really get going before it was aborted," Elissa continued, chuckling.

"What did you do?"

"I tried to seduce him."

Alistair was working his mouth but no words were coming out. Elissa didn't notice.

"Oh Alistair, it was perhaps the most pathetic seduction that has ever been attempted." She was laughing hard now; tears were streaming down her cheeks.

He felt his cheeks start to redden. _Would she really have…done that?_

"He was totally onto me." Elissa said breathlessly through her laughter. "I was pulling out all the stops too. You should have seen me! I was…well…"

She leaned into Alistair then, placing one hand on his thigh and pressing her bosom into his arm.

"Oh Duncan…" She batted her eyelashes and stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pouty expression. "My bedroll is so _cold…_do you think you could warm it up for me?"

Alistair's eyes widened as he stared at her. She so close to him now, and she was silkily writhing her body next to him. He found himself completely unable to breathe. _Evil! Wicked!_

And then just like that, she threw back her head and laughed, giving him a playful shove.

"Yeah, you can imagine just how well _that_ worked," she said as she leaned back again, still giggling.

Alistair still hadn't regained his ability to talk.

"I wouldn't have actually done anything, you know." Elissa continued. "I figured I would somehow get him in a compromising position, and then I'd be able to make my escape. It wasn't my most well thought out plan."

"No, I should say not," Alistair choked, nervously running his fingers through his hair to hide his disconcertment. "Rather a desperate tactic for a...uh…_nobleman_ to take."

"Well, I was desperate to get away," Elissa said, turning serious. "I really wasn't happy with being made a Grey Warden. I hope you don't judge me too harshly for that. I wasn't in my right mind at the time."

Alistair was still trying to recover his senses. He hoped she wasn't aware of the reaction her little act had caused in him. That would definitely cause him to lose the game. After a moment he realized she was waiting for him to say something.

"I…no," he said finally. "I know not everyone feels the same way about being recruited as I did."

She nodded, satisfied.

"Anyway, when I saw what happened at Ostagar, and what may happen here…I realized something."

Her voice became harder, more resolute.

"He was absolutely right to do what he did, wasn't he? What's happening—it's bigger than all of us, than any of our individual problems. Being a Grey Warden, defeating this Blight, well, it's more important than even the lives of the ones I loved."

Whatever embarrassment he had been feeling was gone now, taken over by concern for her.

"I'm so sorry, Elissa," he said softly.

"Don't be," Elissa said, shaking her head again. "Don't be sorry. What I'm trying to say here is that you're the one that's taught me what it means to be a Grey Warden. "

She reached over and placed her hand over his own, and then she nodded to herself as if she'd come to a decision, and stared deeply into his eyes.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Um…what?" Alistair coughed. _Was this another part of her game?_ He was aware in some corner of his mind that he was staring at her open mouthed now, but he wasn't able to do anything about it.

"You've got every reason to be bitter…and mean. But you're not. You're kind, you're giving, you're _good…_ you always want to do the right thing." She shrugged.

"That's amazing," she said simply, turning back to the fire. "I'm going to try to be more like you. I've learned, from watching you, what this duty means. And I want to thank you for that. You've inspired me."

For at least the third time in as many minutes, Elissa had left Alistair speechless.

"I don't know what to say." _Beautiful. Brilliant. Amazing. Wonderful. Breathtaking._

She smiled and punched his arm, suddenly acting casual, as if she hadn't just given him the biggest compliment of his life.

"No pressure!" She joked. "Anyway, Sten's got first watch tonight. Jack and I are going to turn in. You should try and get some sleep too. Good night."

And with that she jumped up and left him sitting by the fire. Jack woke, shook himself, and then followed her as she headed toward her tent.

"Good night, Ser," he called after her.

Alistair watched her walk off, shaking his head. _Sleep? Yeah, right._He knew he had many, many reasons for being unable to sleep tonight. The fact that Elissa had, in her infinite wisdom, decided that a confessed murderer was keeping the first watch wasn't even at the top of the list.


End file.
